Episode 2453
Miley Episode Number: 2453 Date: Friday, March 25, 1994 Sponsors: T, U, 12 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Triangle in space (David voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An award for "U". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "Happy Birthday" to the letter U, much to Bert's surprise. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man circles the number 1, draws a line to the number 2, follows the arrows to the number 3 (and crosses out), underlines the number, draws a door, and goes through it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: Telephone |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl describes why she likes the color black. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Erik shows Grover his teeth, and tells him how teeth are used. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Llama at Dentist Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster displays 12 fluttering finches |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Jerry and the Monotones perform "Telephone Rock" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A guru counts to twenty. Producer: Ken Snyder; Music: Billy Taylor |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A group of Anything Muppets are afraid of a group of nearby monsters, who don’t believe they’re scary at all. A brave little girl confronts them to see how nice they really are. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Things that are same and different |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Three of These Kids are jumping rope, but the fourth one is sitting down and reading a book. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jim Kweskin sings "Ladybugs' Picnic" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cat catches a TELEPHONE and eats it |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count has prepared himself a picnic not far from his castle. As he counts the ants who come to take away his things, he eventually has nothing left. He is not displeased, however, since it has started to rain. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|In stop-motion, blocks stack and arrange themselves to form zoo cages, arches, and a whole city. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Baby Bop, Min, Shawn, Derek, and Kathy play "Ten Little Monsters" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ivy Austin sings about a rabbit's day of eating grapes and swimming with pals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings his own minstrel folk love song, "If I Were" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A kid marching band forms a triangle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: Two men demonstrate "up" on a teeter totter; one man ends up crashing through the ceiling |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Oscar struggles to find his prized banana peel and shows David photo of it, his only remaining memory of it. A Grouch from the Bureau of Missing Banana Peels arrives with the fruits of their search - a whole banana and a brown banana peel, neither of which match Oscar's peel. With all hope lost, Oscar throws a fit and falls into his can. It turns out he's slipped on his prized banana peel! Oscar decides the search was fun and throws it into his trash pile to find it again. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|T for Turtle Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Lizard! Music: Joe Raposo (same as "birds") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit meets Little Miss Muffet, who sits on her water bed, eats crunchy granola, and is not afraid of the spider, who ends up chasing Kermit away. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A dog learns about U. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ricky (Billy Crystal) walks through a letter U, which he thinks is UNBELIEVABLE! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An elephant and a bear try to cross a bridge to deliver their packages, but they're in each other's way. All three characters in this cartoon are voiced by Hal Smith. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Children dance to different rhythms from around the world |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|T for treasure (Jim Thurman VO) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ferlinghetti Donizetti delivers "the easy rhythm Rappin' Alphabet" while Grover displays his super smooth break-dance moves. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Dinny McGuire & Chris Finch sing "The Ringmaster Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Tap dancing shoes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|The Count announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, his Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Kermit the Frog holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide